Cicatrices
by Clewilan
Summary: Il y a un pan de sa vie qu'elle voudrait effacer.


_FullMetal Alchemist appartient à notre maître à tous Hiromu Arakawa-sama x3 (Les derniers chapitres, aaaah quoi xD) J'ai mis un rating T parce que dans un sens je trouve mon texte plutôt ... violent ? xD_

_Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour?) avec un fond de tiroir assez long : l'idée est venue à la parution des chapitres qui sont dans le tome 15, si ça peut vous aider à voir de quoi il retourne... Pour le reste, je vous laisse juger !_

* * *

- Tu viens demain, hein ? lui lança Edith alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Jane.

- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas ! Je vous ai déjà fait faux bond ?

Elle eut un sourire et ses deux amies levèrent les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérées.

- Des tas de fois, mais on t'aime quand même...

Elles lui firent un signe de la main avant de partir vers le village.

La jeune fille désormais seule sortit ses clés, choisit la plus grande pour ouvrir l'imposant portail du manoir familial. Edith et Jane étaient toujours impressionnées quand elle le faisait, ce qui la gênait toujours dans ces moments-là.

Elle traversa le jardin dont sa mère prenait soin avec une attention extrême, admirant comme à chaque fois la beauté des plantes - et cette image lui reviendrait souvent, sa mère penchée sur les roses, quelques mèches blondes s'échappant de son chignon fait à la va-vite.

Pourtant, elle remarqua une mauvaise herbe, qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître avec le temps. Étonnée que sa mère ne l'aie pas enlevée - d'habitude elle jardinait à cette heure, la jeune fille l'arracha machinalement pour la jeter sur le tas de compost, puis rentra dans la maison par la porte de derrière.

Le rez-de-chaussée était anormalement silencieux.

Piochant dans la corbeille à pain, elle vérifia l'ensemble des pièces, constatant que le téléphone dans le bureau du bas était renversé par terre. Elle le remit à sa place avec une étrange appréhension.

- Maman ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. De plus en plus intriguée, elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier, et fut horrifiée en découvrant l'état de la bibliothèque. Les rayons étaient presque vidés, les livres pour la plupart rares et faisant la fierté de son père tous jetés par terre. Les petits meubles avaient été renversés sur le sol, rejoignant les précieux ouvrages.

Elle contempla le désastre sans savoir quoi faire, avant d'abandonner ses affaires et de courir dans le couloir pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse lui fournir une explication.

- Papa ? chuchota-t-elle en le trouvant dans la chambre claire de ses parents, assis au bord du grand lit.

L'éclair de folie qui passa sans les yeux de son père lui échappa, trop rassurée qu'elle était par sa présence et l'assurance de savoir ce qui se passait.

- Elizabeth, finit-il par lâcher, reprenant un peu ses esprits et fixant sa fille avec un regard douloureux.

Elle préféra ne pas noter qu'on ne l'appelait par son prénom qu'en de très rares occasions, et que celles-ci étaient souvent graves. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle devait se taire.

- Anna... Ta mère...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ne pouvant se résoudre à donner vie à cette réalité qu'on lui avait annoncée quelques heures plus tôt. Car l'acceptation menait au renoncement...

- Elle est morte, Elizabeth.

... Mais après tout, il était déjà trop tard pour lui, maintenant.

Le monde de Riza s'écroula.

* * *

Le ciel était devenu blanc à cause des nuages qui bouchaient la vue, semblant vouloir confiner les mortels à leur univers étriqué, aussi impitoyable que le vent sec et froid qui soufflait sur le cimetière.

Et elle se tenait là, droite comme la justice dans cette robe noire que sa mère aimait tant, et elle était glacée.

Pas qu'à l'extérieur.

- Allez, Riza, tu vas être malade, on va à la maison se réchauffer, d'accord ?

Edith lui parlait comme on calme un animal effarouché, lui prenant la main alors que Jane posait la sienne sur l'épaule de Riza. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Je reste encore un peu.

Riza fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard qu'échangèrent ses amies, qui durent accepter sa décision.

- Si tu as besoin de nous, on est là, dit Jane avant de lui sourire et de faire signe à Edith.

Elle partirent rejoindre leurs mères qui les avaient accompagnées à l'enterrement, comme la plupart des personnes du village et d'autres que Riza n'avait vues.

A présent, elle était seule.

Son père n'était pas venu à la cérémonie.

Riza laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque-là.

Elle savait qu'il fallait être forte, désormais. Mais elle avait dix ans et juste besoin d'être une enfant, encore un peu.

.:.

Quand elle rentra, quelques heures plus tard, il pleuvait.

Une pluie fine, continue, de ces averses qui donnent l'illusion qu'elles ne mouillent pas mais finissent toujours par vous tremper.

La terre du jardin était humide, et à son odeur venait s'ajouter celle des fleurs, comme un dernier hommage à celle qui s'était occupée des lieux durant toutes ces années.

Riza ne savait plus si c'était la pluie ou ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle poussa la porte de derrière sans difficulté. Comme le portail, elle n'était pas verrouillée.

- Papa ?

Riza n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit là. Et elle se demanda un instant si elle s'en souciait vraiment.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, évitant soigneusement de regarder la chambre de ses parents. La trappe du grenier était ouverte, ce qui la fit s'arrêter, presque choquée. Il s'agissait de la pièce où son père étudiait l'alchimie et il n'y avait pas été depuis des années...

C'était le début d'une longue descente aux enfers mais elle ne réaliserait que beaucoup trop tard.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais été autorisée à pénétrer dans le grenier - "c'est l'endroit où sont les affaires de papa et il ne faut pas que tu y touches" lui disait sa mère avant de l'entraîner faire autre chose. Aussi Riza fut-elle surprise quand son père la fit venir.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, la lumière provenait de bougies disposées un peu partout. Un tableau noir sur lesquels étaient écrits d'innombrables symboles que Riza ne connaissait pas occupaient un mur entier, comme s'il envahissait la pièce.

Le centre du grenier était vide, et il subsistait sur le plancher quelques traces blanches qui formaient une sorte de cercle. Sur des tables disposées sans ordre précis étaient amoncelés des livres et divers bocaux dont le contenu semblait parfois étrange.

Assis dans un fauteuil carmin, William Hawkeye ressemblait aux sorciers des histoires pour enfants.

Pour la première fois, Riza eut peur de son père.

.:.

" Tu verras, chérie, tous nos problèmes seront résolus. "

Elle tenait depuis toutes ces années grâce à ce credo. _L'alchimie doit servir au bien du peuple._ Ce qui impliquait qu'elle pouvait bien se sacrifier un peu pour que son père poursuive ses travaux, non ?

C'était ce que Riza imaginait. Et au fil du temps, elle prit de plus en plus de responsabilités, notamment quand Mary, la jeune femme qui aidait parfois sa mère, était partie faute de gages. " Je suis désolée, Riza", avait-elle dit en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras, pour lui donner du courage, avant de partir. Définitivement.

Ce fut environ à cette époque qu'Edith et Jane arrêtèrent de venir au manoir. Riza était toujours invitée chez l'une ou l'autre mais déclinait souvent la proposition, n'ayant pas envie d'évoquer ce qu'elle refusait d'appeler des problèmes.

De toute manière, les adolescentes se voyaient à l'école, et Riza n'avait pas à importuner ses amies avec ça; après tout, elle était la seule concernée. Elle s'efforçait d'être aussi joyeuse que possible en classe: il s'avéra qu'elle pouvait se montrer très bonne comédienne. On lui demandait par habitude si ça allait, elle répondait toujours de la même manière.

Non, tout allait bien à la maison, non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, oui, son père s'occupait d'elle. Riza concluait généralement ces entretiens en proposant de se remettre au travail, détournant ainsi l'attention sur un sujet moins délicat. Son interlocuteur n'insistait généralement pas, sans doute contente de ne pas avoir à creuser.

.:.

Chacun sa croix, comme disaient les pratiquants de cette religion étrangère, connue à l'Ouest d'Amestris et vaguement évoquée chez eux au travers des récits de voyageurs.

Riz avait entendu cette citation lorsqu'elle avait involontairement interrompu son père discutant avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Déposant un plateau sur le bureau où ils étaient installés, elle repartit aussi vite que possible en espérant se faire oublier.

Se réfugiant dans sa chambre, elle ferma les yeux pour dissiper son angoisse et faire disparaître le nœud qu'elle avait au ventre.

Cette fois Riza ne pouvait plus se mentir: elle avait peur. De cet homme qui l'avait étrangement fixée, de son père qui s'enfonçait dans l'alchimie, de son futur qui semblait toujours sombre.

Elle décida de repartir au jardin, dont elle essayait toujours de s'occuper sans pouvoir y mettre autant de soin que sa mère, lieu qui lui offrirait une relative protection.

Riza descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds même si elle était persuadée que les battements de son cœur s'entendaient à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Quand elle s'aperçut que les deux adultes s'apprêtaient à partir, elle s'inquiéta.

William s'approcha de sa fille, une imposante valise à la main. Une autre malle était dans le couloir. Riza fixait alternativement les bagages et son père.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je reviens dans une semaine. Tu es assez grande pour te débrouiller, maintenant, Elizabeth. Tu verras, ce ne sera pas long, et je t'ai laissé de l'argent dans la cuisine.

Il embrassa Riza sur le front et fit signe à l'homme qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier jeta un regard ironique à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste, toujours sous le choc. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et s'efforça de rester droite, sans trembler. Plus assurée et fière qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité du jardin, avalés par la nuit.

.:.

Riza se débrouilla comme elle put, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier ces moments de liberté. Plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des lustres, elle décida d'en profiter pour respirer. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à aller à un village voisin, près d'un lac, uniquement pour sentir le sable chaud entre ses orteils - elle avait lu dans un vieux roman trouvé dans la bibliothèque que cette sensation était plus qu'agréable, et était parfaitement d'accord.

Son père ne sut jamais que Riza avait fait une petite escapade, durant son absence.

Riza ne sut jamais que son père avait fait une transmutation humaine, durant son voyage.

Elle constata - avec un détachement qui la surprit - qu'il avait changé quand il revient comme promis une semaine plus tard. Peut-être parce que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il commença à parler de la protection de ses recherches.

.:.

Ce fut encore pire qu'avant. Il semblait possédé quand il était plongé dans ses livres, presque comme un noyé se raccrochant à sa bouée, seul espoir de survie.

Et sa survie à elle ?

Riza évitait son père, même quand celui-ci parlait toujours d'aider les gens avec l'alchimie. Parce qu'encore une fois, elle avait peur, de cette peur qui vous colle à la peau, que vous tentez vainement de maîtriser mais qui déferle de plus belle par la suite, et qui ne vous laisse qu'une envie, celle de fuir le plus loin possible.

Mais il subsistait cet amour filial qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, elle le savait. Et pourtant, c'est ce lien qui l'empêcherait de haïr complètement son père : elle le détestait peut-être, mais la haine des livres resterait sur papier.

Si une partie d'elle était prête à accepter la situation, faisant jouer le fait que malgré tous ses actes un père reste un père; l'autre la refusait légitimement et ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner son adolescence perdue.

Même si elle voulait, inconsciemment, sa vie était désormais marquée et elle ne pouvait nier que son père en était l'unique responsable.

Parce que le tatouage qui brûlait désormais sur son dos était aussi indélébile que les souvenirs qui lui resteraient.

.:.

Elle avait voulu ignorer les signes, fermer les yeux.

La réalité lui était brutalement revenue à la figure. Et très ironiquement, elle apparut le plus nettement à Riza quand sa vue se brouilla lors de l'anesthésie.

Les deux jours suivants restaient un blanc dans son existence. Elle avait réussi à oublier totalement ce qui s'était passé. Ou presque, car apercevait toujours dans le miroir ce tatouage qui la fit souffrir si longtemps.

.:.

Ce n'est que quand elle jugea avoir repris suffisamment de forces que Riza envisagea la fugue. Sa fenêtre était tellement attirante, et avec elle l'appel du monde extérieur comme une invitation à une nouvelle vie. Chaque jour elle se voyait prendre quelques affaires et partir.

Sans jamais le faire.

Cela paraissait pourtant si simple...

Elle voulut vraiment sauter le pas quelques semaines après avoir "reçu" son tatouage. L'homme qui avait entraîné son père en voyage était revenu. Avec lui, la panique pure, l'envie d'être insivible et de disparaître.

Encore une fois, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, qui avait le même aspect que durant ces jours heureux dont Riza doutait parfois de l'existence.

Son père vint la chercher pour la présenter à l'inconnu. Riza ne voulut jamais se souvenir de son nom.

Ne restait de l'entretien qu'une seule phrase.

" Déshabille-toi. "

Elle ne fit pas le lien avec le tatouage dans son dos qui représentait tellement au niveau de l'alchimie. Son père n'avait aucune excuse.

Quelque chose se brisa définitivement.

Riza chancela, son regard accrochant la couverture d'un livre du salon pour s'y maintenir. Elle ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux ces adultes censés guider et protéger, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait rester ici.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu - ce qu'elle voulait désespérément croire, sinon comment expliquer qu'une chose pareille puisse s'être produite ?

Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et allait finir par se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta une partie de la nuit prostrée sur son lit.

Quand elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée claquer, elle s'autorisa à sangloter.

Sans pleurer, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

.:.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle retourna au collège.

Deux mois d'absence avaient déchaîné les ragots et on se retournait en interrompant les discussions quand elle passait, mais Riza avait vraiment besoin d'oublier et de jouer à l'adolescente normale.

Et elle se noya dans le travail, en se disant qu'ainsi elle ne penserait plus à rien - sans pourtant se laisser croire qu'elle ferait le métier qu'elle souhaiterait, plus tard, car elle savait que son avenir restait dans la plus grande incertitude.

Elle était brillante, ce qui faisait d'elle une tête de classe dont on s'approchait peu si ce n'était pour avoir les bonnes réponses; et ce malgré les efforts de Riza pour s'intégrer, devenue reine des faux-semblants.

Il n'y avait que Rebecca - qui passait son temps à lui lancer des piques et à faire des commentaires ironiques surtout sur ses notes - à lui porter un intérêt que Riza ne comprenait pas. Cette dernière finit cependant par répondre aux provocations de sa camarade qui n'attendait que cela.

Sans savoir comment, Riza se retrouva chez Rebecca devant une tasse de thé, à discuter de tout et de rien. La jeune fille oublia les souvenirs, les blessures, les peurs, et pendant un après-midi ne fut personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

Et cela lui fit du bien.

Elle se confia peu, parce qu'elle trouvait que cela n'en valait pas la peine, peut-être aussi parce que cela signifiait accepter ce qu'elle avait vécu et vivait encore. Si Rebecca se doutait de quelque chose - Riza en venait parfois à se demander si son amie n'avait pas tout deviné ou presque - elle n'en laissait rien paraître et Riza lui en était plus que reconnaissante.

C'était encore Rebecca qui lui avait à peine soufflé de partir, sans plus en reparler par la suite. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, car la simple idée du départ avait réveillé chez Riza ses envies de fuite.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre...

La fenêtre reprit l'attrait qu'elle possédait, avant que ce qui s'était passé n'arrive. Mais cette fois, Riza avait un point de chute. Les adorables parents de Rebecca avaient toujours affirmé que si elle avait un problème, elle serait accueillie chez eux à bras ouverts.

Alors pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi, plutôt somnolé. Sans sombrer dans un sommeil profond, Riza savait qu'elle avait décroché une partie de la nuit.

Et cela valait mieux, sinon elle aurait passé son temps à gamberger sur ce qu'elle allait faire.

La jeune fille sortit de son lit déjà habillée. Son sac posé près de la fenêtre, derrière laquelle le soleil se levait, n'attendait plus qu'elle.

Riza observa sa chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis la mort de sa mère. Une chambre de, et avec une maison de poupée, rose pâle et beige pour éviter les agressions du monde extérieur. C'était sa mère qui avait tout décoré.

La réalité avait finit par la rattraper...

La jeune fille soupira même si ce n'était pas le temps d'hésiter. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, inspirant à fond l'air matinal sur fond des chants ininterrompus des oiseaux.

Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, désormais. Avancer encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'arrêter, ne plus fuir et faire enfin face à son passé. Un jour, dans ce qui serait son futur d'ici quelques minutes. Si elle franchissait ce foutu rebord de fenêtre.

Il était temps de prendre son envol.

De se créer un avenir.

De penser à elle.

De tourner la page.

De balancer son maigre sac en espérant que sa chute soit amortie par les buissons.

Riza ne réalisa qu'au moment où elle entendit un bruit sourd : elle partait. Définitivement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle enjamba le rebord de sa fenêtre pour passer sur une épaisse branche du chêne qui jouxtait sa chambre. La descente fut plus dure qu'elle ne l'imaginait et elle atterrit plutôt durement, des écorchures aux mains.

Alors qu'elle relevait péniblement, un genou encore à terre, elle remarqua enfin la personne qui lui faisait face. Concentrée sur ce qu'il fallait bien qualifier de fugue, Riza n'avait payé attention à rien d'autre que son départ.

Elle se remit debout avec dignité. Elle avait sa fierté, et quel que soit le sort qu'on lui réservait, elle l'accepterait.

- Qu'il pleuve des sacs, soit; mais des jolies filles, je demande à être prévenu plus souvent, fit le beau brun avec un sourire ravageur.

Riza faillit sursauter, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce genre de remarque.

- Je... Comment êtes-vous entré, d'abord ?! répliqua la jeune fille presque offensée - et ne trouvant surtout rien d'autre à dire.

Le garçon parut gêné, passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour cacher... de la culpabilité ?

- J'ai escaladé la grille parce que le portail était fermé.

Il s'était repris et on aurait presque pu croire qu'il le lui reprochait, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui avait pris le dessus.

- C'est normal qu'il le soit ! Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

- Et vous ?

- ....

- Non, parce que l'aurore n'est pas vraiment le moment de sortie idéal. Par une fenêtre, en plus.

- Ni le moment pour une visite, fit sèchement Riza en récupérant farouchement le sac que l'inconnu tenait toujours. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous être introduit par effraction ?

- N'employons pas les grands mots, d'accord ? En pourquoi on se vouvoie, j'ai dix-sept ans et tu dois même pas en avoir douze.

- Quatorze. Et demi.

Mains sur les hanches, regard noir. Il estima qu'il devait arrêter de la provoquer et céda.

- Très bien... Je cherche le manoir Hawkeye.

Les jolis iris dorés s'assombrirent.

- Bien joué, vous l'avez trouvé. Maintenant, au revoir.

- Mais.... Enfin, je croyais que tu étais...

Il avait l'air si désemparé que Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même. Levant les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à passer du rose à un bleu pur, elle hésita.

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Une seconde d'hésitation de trop.

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras du garçon sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne ce qui était arrivé.

.:.

Elle avait ravalé ses pleurs comme si de rien n'était, avait ramassé son sac tombé à terre, et prit ses clés pour ouvrir naturellement la porte. Elle le fit monter à l'étage, le laissant dans un bureau après avoir lancé ses affaires dans sa chambre, curieusement résignée.

Son destin était sans doute de rester ici pour toujours.

- Je vais chercher... (Elle buta sur le mot) mon père. Avant cela, voulez-voir boire quelque chose ?

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, surpris par ce changement. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il explora le couloir pour franchir nonchalamment la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle - Riza, comme c'était indiqué à l'entrée. Il joua avec le prénom avant de s'intéresser au papier plié sur le bureau impeccablement rangé. Il n'eut le temps de lire car Riza - vraiment, il aimait la sonorité - revint, et n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle voulut protester mais l'arrivée de son père l'en empêcha - elle dissimula alors très vite son sac.

Roy dut donc s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa venue.

.:.

Riza lui tendit une tasse de thé sans le regarder, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur de la soirée.

William Hawkeye avait déclaré avoir besoin de réfléchir, aussi Roy s'était-il installé sous le chêne.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui - il savait appuyer là où cela faisait mal - mais abandonnant l'idée de répliquer quand il lui fit un sourire sincère, inconscient de ce qu'il avait provoqué.

- Bonsoir, lui offrit-elle seulement.

- Moi c'est Roy. Bonsoir, Riza au jardin si joli.

De dos, retournant au manoir, elle lui fit un vague signe de la main.

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit, et il déplia le mot qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

_Ne me cherche pas._

_Elizabeth._

Il fixa quelques instant le papier avant de le déchirer en une dizaine de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent au vent.

Lui, au moins, l'avait trouvée.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
